1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system, especially a method and a system of determining object position.
2. Description of Related Art
For calculating the corresponding coordinate data of an object sensed by an image sensor, a typical method is: first determining the sensed intensity values of all pixels in a captured image, and then calculating the coordinate data of the object by pixels with intensity values higher than a threshold.
Usually, the method also takes weighting into consideration; for example, the intensity value of each pixel is used as a weighting for calculating the corresponding coordinate data of the object sensed by the image sensor, to decide a gravity center of the object. That is, the coordinate of each pixel is multiplied by a weighting corresponding to its intensity value, in deciding the coordinate data of the object.